


Devil In The City of Angels

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buffy died Angel and Willow were drawn together, but now Willow feels its time to end things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil In The City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Prompts: Restraint for the bad_swa prompt table  
> Written for: angelus2hot who left a prompt of Angelus/Willow and "I'm better when I'm bad" at the ID ficaton

This had to be the last time she saw him. It couldn’t keep happening. They couldn’t keep on this way. They had to let go. They had to move on. 

Someone had to tell Angel in person, and who better to tell the love of Buffy’s life that she was dead other than her best friend. Waiting in the hotel lobby for Angel to return Willow had gone over each and every scenario she could think of as to how she would give voice to the terrible truth and how Angel would react.

Not one of those scenario’s had ended with her in Angel’s arms, in Angel’s bed, with Angel inside her. 

If it had ended there she may have picked it all apart for while, felt like the worst person in the world for a little while longer, but she would eventually have put away the memory and prayed that wherever Buffy was she understood that grief had pushed her best friend and epic love together, nothing more. 

It had not ended there. 

Willow found herself calling Angel a few days later. She found herself driving off to meet him half way between Sunnydale and L.A. She found herself kissing him again, touching him again, in bed with him again. 

Angel called her a week later. 

Willow found herself heading back to that hotel. She found herself slammed back into the door as soon as she walked into the room and Angel was inside her, taking her hard and furious against the door while she clung on for dear life. 

She called Angel. 

She was back in that cheap hotel. She was pushing Angel onto the bed, she was straddling his hips and feeling him slip inside her, every delicious inch of him as she rocked them both to completion. 

Angel turned up in Sunnydale.

They were back in his old mansion, her legs were thrown over his shoulders as he thrust into her and she lay in the dust and grime of a floor which hadn’t been swept since he was last in Sunnydale, her cries echoing off the walls.

She had popped up in L.A. 

They were hidden away on the coastal road, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she moved up and down in his lap in the driver’s seat, her skirt bunched around her thighs, her shirt open and the warm air caressing her bare breasts at complete odds with the cool skin of his hands. 

It still had not ended there. 

Guilt had started to creep up on her, guilt over Buffy and Tara and she had tried to put an end to their relationship. At this point it was impossible to convince herself she and Angel weren't having a relationship. 

It hadn't been easy but she had said it, she had said it had to stop; they both knew she didn't mean it. Willow's cheeks coloured as she remembered what she had said next; she'd given them both permission to keep going. 

_There's only one way to keep me here, and that's by force._

She was a witch. She had taken on a Hell Goddess and won. They both knew he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. 

Her body hummed and throbbed as she remembered Angel's next move. He had simply bent her over the cheap oak table near the window of the hotel and taken her from behind with hard, deep strokes, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her neck holding her in place, pinning her down. She'd felt physically over whelmed and had been disturbed by how aroused she had been.

Ever since that night Angel would periodically turn up in Sunnydale and take her whenever and wherever they happened to meet. It was thrilling and exciting and arousing and best of all, Willow was able to convince herself there was no relationship between her and Angel. How could there be when he took what he wanted while she was resisting him. 

It appealed to the demon in Angel too, Willow knew. When he was with her it was almost as though he were free from the burden of his soul. He still had it, but it didn't weigh him down so much and the demon in him surfaced, coming out to play as he took her with a possessiveness he'd never even shown with Buffy. 

Willow pulled up outside the Hyperion Hotel. She had already told Angel she was coming and they needed to talk. It was better to do this in person, Oz had taken the cowards way out with her and Willow had more respect for Angel than to end things by disappearing from his life or hanging up the phone. He had promised it would just be them, that he would get rid of his friends for the evening so they could talk. 

The foyer was empty when she came through the door and Willow looked around, her head tilting as she strained to hear some movement to pinpoint where Angel was. 

His voice came from above her. "I'm up here." 

Willow looked up and saw him leaning over the railing on the landing. He made no move to come down the stairs, so she headed up to him. "Hi." 

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. You?" 

"Busy. There's been a lot going on here the last few days." He gestured towards his bedroom. "I got you something.”

She followed him into the room. "You didn't have to do that, Angel.” 

“Just a little token, something I thought really defined our relationship.” 

Perhaps she shouldn’t accept a gift when she was looking to walk away from him, but Angel was her friend and it would be rude and hurtful to throw his gift back in his face. Willow opened the box and smiled, taking out the thin gold bracelet. “It’s lovely, Angel. Really, you didn’t have to do this.” 

He took it from her, placing it around her wrist, his large hands fumbling with the dainty clasp. “I did have to.” 

Catching her face in his hands Angel kissed her. Willow’s eyes drifted shut and for a moment she kissed him back, her hands going to his shoulders as she pressed closer to him. A shiver worked its way down her back when his tongue touched hers; soft and familiar. 

Pulling back she shook her head, stepping away from him. “No. Not again, Angel. And I mean it this time. No play acting. We can’t keep doing this, it’s not fair. Not to Tara or to me or to you. We need to move on now. We only came together because we loved Buffy and we were both grieving for her.” 

“Hum.” 

She sighed. “You helped me get through the worst thing I’ve ever had to deal with and I’ll always be grateful to you for that. You’ll always be special to me, but you were special to Buffy too and you and me; it’s all wrong. It was always wrong.”

He didn’t say anything, instead he grabbed her arms and hauled her closer, his mouth descending to hers all hot and intense, crushing her lips beneath his. Willow was more than a little tempted to respond, but she had to be strong about this, she had to do the right thing for all of them. She wiggled in his grip, managing to break his hold on her.

“No. It’s over Angel, no more. I mean it this time. I really do mean it. This isn’t our usual no really means yes thing.” Willow could scarcely believe she could say those words to him, that she could get so aroused by him overpowering her. It was a terrible, horrifying situation many women had found themselves in and would never get over and she had been actively encouraging Angel to do it to her so she didn’t have to feel too guilty about wanting him. “This is a real no,” she added firmly. 

He stepped towards her. “Oh I believe you.” He reached for her again, one hand on her arm and the other tangling in her hair at the back of her head, keeping her still as he kissed her again with a brutal force that made her whimper. 

Sometimes it could be rough between them, but Angel had never hurt her deliberately. Now there was something in him that sent off a spark of fright in her belly; it was like he wasn’t listening to her at all. 

Willow stumbled back when he released her, annoyance washing over her face. “I told you, this isn’t one of those times I want you to ignore me because I really mean yes. I came here because I thought I should say goodbye in person.” 

She moved back a few steps when he advanced on her, eyes dark and gleaming. “Stop!” Willow threw her hand out, knowing Angel would believe her completely if she used magic. Nothing happened. Willow frowned and tried again, Angel just kept coming and she kept retreating. “Angel, my magic, it’s not working.” 

“I told you, I’ve been busy since we met last.” 

Suspicion crowded in on her. “What does that mean?”

He gestured towards her hand. “The bracelet, it’s a very special one. It can stop a witch from casting any magic. Well, I didn’t want you cursing me all over again, did I?” 

“Cursing?” Willow paled. “Angelus?” He extended his head in a slight nod of acknowledgement and she scrabbled frantically at the bracelet, but it wouldn’t come off. 

“Only the one who puts it on can take it off. I made sure it was a pretty one, seeming as you’ll be wearing it for the rest of your life.” 

“No!” Willow shook her head. “No. No. No. You can’t be back. Angel loves Buffy not me.” 

“Didn’t you know? He was starting to fall.” Angelus laughed softly. “But even then it might have turned out alright if it hadn’t been for you. You shouldn’t play twisted games with a demon, Willow. The soul got to be with you and the demon was satisfied too. Makes for one happy vampire.” 

Her heart hammered wildly and her breath left her lips in small harsh pants. Angel was gone and she was stuck in this room with Angelus between her and the door and no magic to help her. There was still Wesley and the others; Willow clung to that small hope. They might be back soon. 

“They’re dead.” 

Willow jerked, staring at him in disbelief. A wave of nausea assailed her.

“I can see it in your eyes, the vain hope of the cavalry arriving to save you in the nick of time. I disposed of them straight away. Couldn’t let the secret out, could I? Not until you got here and I had your present ready. And I’m going to take a shot in the dark and guess you didn’t tell your little friends you were coming here. You had secrets too, didn’t you? No-one is coming to save you, Willow.” 

Staring down at the bracelet comprehension dawned. “You aren’t going to kill me.” 

Angelus snorted. “Of course I’m not going to kill you. We’re going to get to know each other, you and I.” He closed in on her, running his knuckles down her cheek. “I know lots of twisted demonic games we can play.” 

“No,” she whispered fiercely. “No.” 

He was bigger than her. He was stronger than her. He overpowered her easily, too easily. She squirmed in his arms, fear clutched at her throat as she tried to claw at his face. Angelus caught her wrists easily, making a small tutting sound, the kind one might make towards a rambunctious puppy worrying playfully at your feet. His weight carried her down to the bed, pinning her there. Willow couldn’t even squirm. 

“You liked being overpowered because you’re afraid of what you are. All that magic you possessed, it scared you.” He forced his hips between her thighs, pressing his erection against her, smiling when she whimpered again. “Now you are helpless; with me.” 

He rocked almost absently against her. “You’ll like it. You’ll like playing games with me. You thought it was good with Angel, you haven’t seen anything yet.” He grinned down at her. “I’m better when I’m bad.” 

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, it was pointless trying to pretend she wasn’t terrified when they both knew she was. “I don’t want to.” 

Angelus gave a spare nod. “So you’ve been saying for months. Wasn’t true though, was it?”  
“It is now!” 

“I believe you.” His one hand worked her skirt up around her hips, found her panties and pushed them aside. He licked the tears from her cheek, fingers dipping between her legs, spreading her open. “As so often happens, rough house turns to tears.”


End file.
